Without Eyes
by Charlieboyyy
Summary: A short sadistic story about Arthas and his goal to purge the land of humanity


" It's over. You've lost." Arthas stood tall in triumph as he declared his victory over his victim.

"We've been fighting since noon. Admit it; even you must know when defeat is apparent." He continued. " Your strength, your source of energy, is no match against _darkness_."

He stared on with amusement as his battered opponent struggled to get up. The poor fool need to use his mighty war hammer as a crutch to get up. Blood was everywhere. On the defeated warrior's face and body. On his legs. On the ground underneath him and even on Arthas' armor.

" A-Arthasss." The warrior growled. " How c-could you? Do you realize you've killed a entire village of innocent villagers? Do you realize you've slaughtered not soldiers or warriors but _women and children?_"

" Roland, Roland, Roland. You were always the naïve one during training." Arthas slowly walked toward the fallen swordsman. Around the two fighters was utter destruction. A village once laid where Arthas stood; a beautiful village that was one of the last remnants of the mighty kingdom of Lordaeron. It was filled with life, despite the hard times that passed over the lands. It was a boisterous little village, hidden among the mountains of Alterac, far from the rest of the world. Despite Arthas' purge, the little village teemed with humanity as people were actually going about life normally and peacefully, without fear or despair. Of course, that was before Arthas found out about the village and razed it to the ground. No one was ready for the attack; no one survived the attack.

" These people you call innocent villagers are the _true_ threat to my reign. Can't you see? Hm… I guess you can't. You were never the bright one." Arthas made his way to a dead corpse and flipped it over. It was a woman; a beautiful woman at that with short blonde hair. She had slash marks over her torso and dry blood all over her body. Quickly, Arthas drew his mighty sword, Frostmourne, and held it high up as he grabbed the head of the dead woman. He swiftly and accurately decapitated the woman. Blood squirted out and spilled over Arthas but the death knight took no heed; he took the head and examined it.

" This woman could have been my downfall. You see, she is the maker of the human race. Her kind creates us; they nurture us when we are babies. A footmen or knight is no real threat to me; no one can match my skill in swordsmanship. But this woman would have been the producer of the future generations of warriors that would fight against me. To me," The death knight threw the head at his opponent. " that is more deadly than a regimen of knights."

" You're pathetic" The fallen warrior laughed and sneered. " You're a coward. A insane coward."

" And you're a defeated paladin with no chance of surviving." Arthas shot back.

" I may be defeated, Arthas," The paladin said quietly as he got to his feet. " but I am not the last to fight against you. The Order can never be destroyed; our legacy will live on. And soon, very soon, a warrior will step up and take you down. And then," Roland lifted his mighty war hammer, " I hope you rot in hell and let all the demons torment you until you break down and cry. Cry like the baby you are, Arthas. Cry to your daddy." he sneered.

Arthas gave a amused look. " Well. Moving, really." Then he laughed. And laughed. He laughed a unsettling laugh that made the paladin nervous. " You _fool_." the death knight chuckled. Then he masked a serious look; a look that was similar to a demon's face. With eyes burning with rage, anger, and darkness. And a smile so devious that even the undead would have shuttered at the presence of the grin. " _I am in hell._"

Arthas killed the poor paladin. Of course, he did not give him a swift death. The Prince of Darkness tormented him; teased him before the paladin's final breath. First, he cut off his legs and let him bleed for a bit. Then with his powers, he stopped the bleeding to prevent his opponent from dying. Then, the death knight slowly cut off each of the swordsman's fingers and watched as the once proud paladin withered in pain. Sadistically, Arthas decided that, using his dark powers, to rip out Roland's eyeballs. Of course, there was more but what truly pleased Arthas was that, after the torture, The paladin actually cried and begged for the victor to stop. The death knight didn't know one could still cry without eyes.

After his fun, the commander ordered his forces to burn the village to the ground. As he watched on, with the fire slowly burning one of the last remnants of humanity off the face of Azeroth, he grinned with amusement; he was still amused that you could cry without eyes.


End file.
